


Old-Fashioned

by lemonsnoutedotter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Bodied Reader, Female Reader, Light Angst, Like I wrote this in google docs first and it was several pages of just smut, Not much plot past chapter one, Porn With Plot, Porn with some plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cis female reader, dub-con, idk if he’s in character but I tried, kinda angsty, kinda rough sex??, please give me notes on my writing lol, this is a gift for my friend, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsnoutedotter/pseuds/lemonsnoutedotter
Summary: Despite the evident discord of the outside world, you tried your best to go about day to day life—even if that meant blatantly disregarding the ever-lurking threat of fallen angels. This was a new beginning after all. You finally had a food soul of your own by your side! This is not how you expect things to go..
Relationships: Master Attendant/Whiskey (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Whisky (Food Fantasy), Reader/Whiskey (Food Fantasy), Reader/Whisky (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 8





	1. Agua de Vita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not a user but she knows who ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+a+user+but+she+knows+who+%3B%29).



> So this is my first fanfic, it was a gift for a friend and I tried so please give me notes in the comments! I appreciate all criticism as I do writing commissions but never smut before. Feel free to hmu with requests or suggestions also :v

After years of training under some of the region’s best cooks, as you developed a repertoire of recipes and refined them, you had finally opened your own restaurant. With the help of those who trained you, you pulled together all your funds to create a passable attempt at an eating establishment that wouldn’t drive away possible clientele. Regardless of just how hard you had worked to reach this point, there was still so much more to do! From what your masters had told you (or what you had managed to get through your stubborn skull), managing a restaurant put you at even greater risk of running into danger. 

Cooking for others meant constantly seek out the ingredients that those deplorable creatures that feverishly hogged from those who needed it. To be honest, anger would pool in you just thinking about it, knowing it was the lowest level of greed and could frankly care less for it. In the end, sharing your passion was your ultimate goal and you’d stop at nothing to have others taste your food! Even if that included having to kill off a few measly monsters to do so... 

After rambling within your own internal monologue for a bit, you started to trifle through your belongings in the back room to look for that intricate box that was given to you the other night. It took a bit but under a poorly bound together book of recipes you had complied in an attempt to make yourself feel more established in this venture, you found the same mahogany box you were looking for. With an anxiety-inducing amount of hesitation, you took the lid and opened it up to carefully reveal fragments glowing gold against red, velvet interior. 

“Oh perfect! You didn’t lose it! Master Attendant Meir was concerned that you might’ve misplaced the shards he had given you!” Not realizing someone was there with you, you immediately dropped the box that you were so scared to handle and watched as glimmering pieces scattered across the dull hardwood. 

“Pizza! You startled her and made her drop the box!” Getting on your knees with a sigh, you started to pick up the pieces. Carefully plucking them off of the ground, you look up and see both Pizza and Cassata standing above you. The red-haired food soul joined you in your efforts, continuing to reprimand the other as you both placed the pieces into the box. “This is why I knew that Meir couldn’t send you alone, come on! Help out!” 

“Don’t be too harsh on him, he just caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you two until later, I wasn’t even aware that I had left the door open.” Smiling kindly, you swivel on your knees to properly face them both, “A little help would be appreciated though Pizza..” 

“Of course Daisy!” The blonde looks down with deep pools of emerald and becomes flustered, calling you by the nickname he had given you before dropping to his knees immediately to help out. Of all Meir’s food souls, Cassata and Pizza were definitely the two you had grown closest to in your time as sous chef at his restaurant. From what you could tell, they were fond of you as well and, well, Pizza maybe even had a little crush on you.

After a couple of minutes, you finished picking up the shards and closed the box back up before putting it back on the desk behind you. Standing up, you notice your knees slightly red and wipe them free of debris. 

“It’s so nice to see you both again! It’s only been a couple of days since I last saw you guys but I already missed the two of you!” You reach and wrap your arms around the pair, squeezing them tight before taking your hand and smacking Pizza upside the head. “Next time someone thinks they’re alone, make yourself known before saying something.”

You notice the innocent looking food soul wince a little even if you didn’t smack him that hard, “Sorry about that.. I was—we were just excited to see you again!” You turn to the taller one who doesn’t say anything to allude to that, not that you expect him to, as he continues to chew on the little sprig between his teeth.

“I’m glad, all of you are always welcome here. I don’t want to waste your time since I know you guys have to get back to Meir so let’s get to it! Let’s summon a food soul for me!” You smiled brightly as you brought your hands together in front of your chest with a loud clasping sound.

“I guess with a contract of your own you don’t need me to protect you anymore, it was getting tiresome essentially having two Pizzas around!” The handsome red-head leaned his elbow on the shorter male’s shoulder. You could very clearly see his smirk pushing up the scar sprawled on his nose as he observed your excitement. 

Pizza chuckled too, “I can’t wait to see who you summon, you’re important to me and it’s my, uh, our job to make sure you’re safe little Daisy!”

After some time, 15 minutes maximum, you decide that the process has been explained to you thoroughly enough and you go for it. A magical circle appears in place of the shards as they evaporate and fade into small glimmers of light before disappearing, it’s beautiful but as you keep staring you notice a figure appear in front of you. At first, it seems to be nothing more than that. A mere shape, ill-defined but not to the extent to which you can’t tell it’s a tall man. More details appear until you are faced with a relatively normal looking man, the only thing truly remarkable about him is a set of red eyes glowing behind wire frame glasses—wait, what were those shapes behind him? Snakes? You have no time to react before he speaks. 

“Attendant, do you know about the law of equivalent exchange? This world always tends toward balance, which means fulfilling a wish requires sacrifice... So, in this moment meeting me... what have you lost?” This food soul.. this man.. is intoxicating in the best possible way. You slowly walked toward him to introduce yourself but then your wrist is pulled upon by one of the men behind you. You turn and see Pizza grasping at his flag with every ounce of grip strength he can muster as Cassata prevents you from going forward. You can hear the man in front of you chuckle and you quiver, from the sound of a thinly coated accent. 

“She isn’t losing anything because she’s not going to be your master attendant.” You expect Cassata to speak and explain the protest evident from the two of them but you are in shock as Pizza utters the words. 

“Pizza, Cassata, I don’t know what’s wrong but you two can’t underestimate. I’m going to be away from you two and I need someone to protect me! He’s my food soul now and I’m sure the two of us can build a rapport. I’m sorry if you’re not happy about whoever this is appearing but I only had one chance to summon someone... I can’t afford another as of right now.” You remove the firm grip of Cassata off of your wrist and approach the unknown food soul.

“I’m Whiskey, it is a pleasure Master Attendant.” Whiskey grabs your hand and looks at you from his higher stature before pushing a strand of hair out of your face and into place. You can’t help but bite your lip and blush slightly, intoxicating was the right word after all.


	2. Cocktail Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave notes or criticisms in the comments!!

Pizza and Cassata begrudgingly left after about an hour, the two refused to explain the bad blood no matter how obvious it was that it existed. You were unsure what was going on but seeing as no one wanted to fill you in and it was almost time for the dinner rush, you decided to send them back home so Meir wouldn’t be without his most lovable staff. All in all, the strangest thing was just how silent Whiskey was through the process. The whole time, he simply watched everything unfold in front of him. You couldn’t place the expression that he had on his face but you assumed he was not comfortable enough in the new setting to say anything just yet.

“So Whiskey, I apologize for all of that. It was rude of them both. I want you to know that if anything like that happens and you’re uncomfortable to just let me know.” 

He chuckled, glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose before facing you again with gorgeous, red eyes. “Don’t fret, I’m sure the past will be explained in due time. For now I’m here to aid you in your ventures as this is the beginning of a period together.” Pushing up his glasses, you couldn’t seem to break eye contact and he definitely noticed before avoiding your gaze. Oh crap, you can’t be attracted to the first food soul you summon like this—no matter how human he appears or charming he seems.

“Let me show you around!” Your voice cracks, nervous, and you wince in embarrassment as you grab Whiskey’s hand and start to show him around. It doesn’t take long to cover the whole space since it is rather small. Staring off in the back room you were in, to the restaurant kitchen, the currently empty pantry and the dining area. The entire tour of the lower level you explain your plans for your restaurant as well as your dream, after giving him an earful you finally take him upstairs. 

Once up there, you show him the much smaller kitchen meant for you as well as anyone who wanted to use it, the bath, your room and ultimately the extra rooms.

“So that last room I showed you was mine, if you ever need anything you can just seek me out. These others are going to ideally be for you as well as other food souls. I mean, I know you don’t rest in the conventional way but it’s nice to have your own space. I’m not sure which you’d prefer or how you’d even like to decorate but I really want you to feel comfortable here...”

Your train of thought was cut off before you could elaborate, “don’t expect me to think of you as a good person. You summoned me to help you achieve your goal and nothing more.” His accent softens the blow of the otherwise cold statement as you freeze up. 

“Excuse me?” That was not warranted. “I genuinely want to make you feel cared for even if you are here to help me with this restaurant. I don’t want you to think of me as good as much as someone who’s there for you if necessary—no, wanted.” He stares at you inquisitively as he slides to the ground and stares up at you. 

“Ultimately it is my goal to aid you in achieving yours. I will do that by any means necessary as that is my intent and purpose. If I could make your dreams come true, I would take everything and destroy it, rebuild it, and regrow it, until I've created the future you desire. That is my desire, as of now I’m not sure of much else so comfort is not of much concern.” His tone is unwavering as he talks down to you even from way down there on the ground.

Is this what Cassata and Pizza were worried about? Was this Whiskey trying to distance himself to make it easier to deal with a new master attendant? You couldn’t believe what was going on in the moment and it was most likely evident what was running through your head. Even as you stood in silence and simply stared at the ground, taking note of the distinct scratches that seemed to align with the detailing of his suit in some strange way, your thoughts were clear. Remaining still for another second you look at him and sigh, turning away briefly in annoyance. 

“You shouldn’t feel obligated, regardless of the circumstances.” You walk over to your door and pause as you glance through your peripheral, desperate to get through to him. “How can I make you more comfortable with me? I know we just met and it’ll take time but I want to build a relationship that is more than you serving my will but how can I start.”

He looks up with those same intoxicating eyes, piercing through you almost glowing, and chuckles mischievously. Your blood runs cold as he stares at you as you realize you’re genuinely concerned for yourself in the moment as much as you’re telling yourself not to be. Placing his elbow and leaning it on his knee, you watch Whiskey briefly rest his chin in the palm of his hand as he sucks on his teeth. 

“If you're willing to lend your body to me, perhaps that would perk me up a bit?” Before you can respond he pushes off of the ground and stands next to you, balance restored to the conversation as he looks down at you once again. 

Your eyes widen instantaneously. This man is incredibly bold, you had just met! And yet, why were you blushing? Why wasn’t your first instinct to shove him away?

“Why do you look so glum? I saw the way you looked at me, the way you kept eye contact and blushed.. I told you, everything comes with trade-offs.” 

You act on an instinct now: you slap him across the face and then shove him into the room, his back hitting the wooden door behind him before stumbling into the room.

“You want my body? Go for it. What do you want-“ He cuts you off as he slams his lips into yours. Grabbing you by the collar of your blouse and dragging you into the kiss, he decides to indulge and see how far he can push you. Turning you so that you’re walking backwards towards the bed as the two of you kiss insistently, he takes care to slam the door behind you both. 

Hands eagerly made their way down your body to your rear, you gasped as he greedily tried to fit a cheek into either of his hands. You could feel his fingers become anxious as he squeezed tight over the fabric of your skirt, it felt as if they were desperate to rip through with nails piercing through without ever acknowledging your gasps that came as a side effect of this man handling. The kiss is rough and seemingly passionate but you aren’t going to let yourself be deceived any further by this man. You try your best but the taste, oh god, the taste. His kiss was soaked in the flavor of pure ethanol, it was rich and oaky yet it had a sweet taste that made your mouth water while the rest of the kiss filled you with warmth. 

You didn’t know it but, Whiskey’s kiss tasted like his namesake. To be honest you had never had whiskey before, only gin, beer or rum. But what you did know? The two stronger ones of those three made you horny as all hell and from what you could tell this new experience came with the same effects.

Pulling away, he nipped your lip, it was clear that you were salivating for this man as well the taste that now lingered along your tastebuds. The sight of his eyes boring into you as you stood in his grasp, panting, made you realize off the bat that he might as well could’ve been insatiable. Moving one hand up and away from your body, he wiped off a string of saliva on your chin—the motion and proximity reminiscent of one earlier, it made you shudder under his touch. 

“Mm.. I, um..” You keep trying to catch your breath but can’t seem to think straight.

“Speechless? Let’s see how long you stay that way. I’m going to have you calling for me until you’re drunk from orgasm after orgasm.” At this point you find it impossible to hold yourself back as a whimper escapes your lips in response to his words. With one last squeeze, he removes his hands and throws off his jacket only to forcibly untuck your blouse from out of your skirt. Sliding his newly repositioned hands upward and along your skin, he takes his nails and digs his nails downward until reaching the small of your back and sinking them further. You could feel the difference, the lack of protection from any kind of fabric and you let out a small croak which causes him to chuckle. Using his grasp on your body he led you backwards so that you landed flat onto the bed behind you. 

With you laying there winded, Whiskey crawls on top of you as you look up at him desperately. He briefly acknowledges the look in your eyes and grabs at the hem of your shirt whilst fingering at the bottom button. He stares at it, considering the option of opening it properly but decides that would defeat the purpose of the current situation and instead rips it open. Whiskey wanted to test your limits, push all possible boundaries and he planned on doing that exactly. The male hovering above had left you and your black lace bra exposed to him with buttons flying to the sidelines, clattering along the floor. With goosebumps all over your body and your nipples poking through the unlined lace cups of your bra, it was clear to him that you were enjoying this power play. Eager to continue, he slid the remainder of your shirt off of you as soft lips made their way against your neck. Pushing into the crook of your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as he worked his way upward using his tongue to lap at your skin until reaching your earlobe and tugging away. 

“Ohh fuck! That feels so good!” Your slightly inebriated state doesn’t allow for much of a filter as you moan, squirming and wanting to have more control in the matter at hand yet not minding the lack thereof in the least. You feel the warmth of his mouth leave and you immediately crane your neck wondering why he stopped, you look up at him and immediately realize that he’s admiring the state that you’re in already. 

Pushing your face upwards so that you’re forced to stare at your head board, Whiskey nibbles along the length of your jawline until reaching the halfway point between your chin and earlobe, biting down and sucking so that he’d leave a well-defined mark. He pulled away and looked at your exposed throat, caressing the sides of it and leaving a gentle peck after watching as you swallow hard to rid yourself of that pesky moan trapped in your throat. 

You can’t take it. Your hands have made their way towards his elaborate blouse and you attempt to pull him closer to you, silently asking for more. The moment he snatches your wrists with his free hand you can’t help but jump slightly at the feeling of him prying your soft hands off of him.

“You’ve been awfully tame but, after that slap? I don’t know how much I can trust those hands.” The way he says it sounds like he’s basically hissing through his teeth, the odd yet tantalizing sound fills your heads as he undoes his belt and wraps the leather band around your wrists. You feel him adjusting the buckle along the headboard so you can’t move your wrist. You don’t even care, instead you arch your back and keep squirming underneath him.

“You like that, hm? I’m going to keep experimenting with you until eventually I can push allllll of your buttons master attendant.~” If it didn’t sound like he was hissing before, it certainly did now. Your drunk ass wasn’t gonna lie, it sounded hot as fuck. It was clear he only called you that to mock your lack of power in the current situation but you didn’t even mind that much either. You tried though.

“Oh Whiskey.~ Come on, is that all you wanted to do with me? I’m sure you had something in mind other than teasing me a little and then binding my wrists.” It was hard to do much as he was still sitting on top of you, straddling your waist, but you decided to thrust your hips into him to try and provoke him as best you could in your current position. 

It seemed the more annoyed you got him the more prominent that hissing sound got, you bit your lip as he slid down to sit on your knees and pushed your skirt up roughly, exposing your mismatched cotton panties to him. It was easy to see how soaked you were through the pastel pink, Whiskey decided to tease you some more. Using two of his long fingers, he rubbed up and down along your soaked slit while watching the expressions on your face in the process. Getting impatient he got rougher, hooking the leg holes of your panties he pulled upward until the was undeniable friction against your already wet clit. Your legs started twitching as your hips started to buck involuntarily this time around, Whiskey decided to pull so roughly that the fabric was wedged between your lower lips. It was obvious that he loved watching you lose control and composure over time, as he berated you with tease after relentless tease. You may have been soaked and humping the air slightly but he was the one who was now grinding a hard bulge into your thigh rather absentmindedly. 

“Y-you seem desperate to fuck something Whiskey..” Your voice was low but it caught his attention regardless, you watched as he made his way over to your face so that he was straddling your face. He unzipped his pants and adjusted his boxers until his hard cock hit your face causing you to flinch.

“I’m sure you’ll abide then, you suggested it after all.” He chuckled and bit down on his lip the moment you gasped out. He was slightly above average in length but what you couldn’t get over was his girth, he grabbed his base and rubbed his tip along your lips spreading whatever precum that was leaking from it. The taste was reminiscent of his kiss... you snapped away from that thought as Whiskey intertwined his fingers so that all he had were fistfuls of your hair, looking into your eyes lustfully until he stuck his cock down your throat with gusto. 

Whiskey couldn’t take it, the feeling of your throat was too good as he guided it up and down his shaft making sure to slam in and out, allowing loud shaky moans to escape his lips. 

“Fuck! Master Attendant! Your throat, oh god!” Letting go of your hair he grabbed the sheets above your head and started thrusting into your mouth, savoring everytime that you gagged as tears ran down your cheeks. This would be so much more tolerable if you were at least able to touch yourself but you were stuck humping the air like a dog in heat. It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken notice, he just loved seeing you broken down to nothing other than a needy little thing.

Whiskey felt himself getting closer and pulled out with a pop. Your face was red and you coughed with the sudden ability to breathe uninterrupted. He looked at your face, looking down at your tears before kissing the small streaks on your face. He relayed a deep kiss onto your lips, it wasn’t nearly as rough this time but it was certainly just as passionate. You gave in and forced your tongue deep into his mouth, hoping to find a corresponding depth of flavors similar to before but he pulled away too soon in your opinion. 

He continued a trail of kisses down your body, stopping briefly at your breasts. The man was now rather frantic in his motions. You watched as the once composed man sat there unclasping and removing the delicate looking bra hastily as he cupped one of your full breasts before slipping it into his mouth. Biting and sucking on the perky nub while paying attention to the other between pinched fingers.

“Mm! Yes, fuck, Whiskey! A-Ahh!” Your hands tug at your head board causing it to creak, the need to to play with your soaked pussy now being your main concern. “Please stop teasing me...” He looks up at you playfully, you can feel the smirk against the mound of your chest. Whiskey takes the hand formerly pinching your nipple and slaps your breast hard, watching it bounce for him before continuing with his kisses. 

In the same hasty manner, he strips you of your panties to admire your soaked pussy directly underneath. Chuckling smugly, he slides his hand through the folds and indulges in the sound coming from your pussy as he plays with it. What drives him wild is the yelping sound you make as he does so. Sucking on his fingers he moans at your taste and makes sure your watch as he does so.

Careful removing his glasses, he places them on you so that you’re wearing them instead. “Grind against my face and let my tongue do the work, as long as you use me, heh...” You feel blush creep up on your face as Whiskey buries his face into you, never looking away from you as he pressed his tongue flat against your clit. Your clouded mind obliged to follow his instructions, you find yourself grinding wildly against the slick muscle before he decided flicking at your clit with light, yet confrontational lashes of his tongue.

“OH-OHHH FUCK! WHISKEY! YES! OH GOD JUST LIKE THAT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!” You had withstood this slow build up of teasing this long and now he was going to finally get you to cum through your weakness. “MORE! PLEASE!”

Much to your disappointment he stopped, looking up to make eye contact with you. His lips were still pressed up against yours, you could feel them move as he spoke,”More of what exactly? I started off with my fingers but I’m savoring every bit of your taste right now so I can’t be certain what you want.” He kissed your lips and watched you buckle under the sweet touch.

“So, this..” he paused mid statement as he slid two fingers into you, thrusting in and out a couple of times before adding a third while causing you to clench up around him with a loud moan. “Oooor,” he kept his fingers in you as he lowered his head back between your legs fully as he sucked on your pretty, throbbing little clit. It seems he decided on a combination of the two as he watched you, thrusting in and out of you with his tongue circling your clit while sucking on it.

“OH FUUCK~ WHISKEY! I’m gonna— AH!” You couldn’t hold back any longer as your thighs squished either side of his face, he chuckled into you as you came against his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and his mouth away from your pussy before looking at you with those same glowing eyes from earlier as you felt him licking, then sucking you clean. Your body was quivering, taking advantage Whiskey opened your lips up and blew some cool air right on your clit to watch you twitch some more before sucking on the needy little button you had buried down there. He slid his hands down so that they were by your ass, lifting you and pushing his mouth against you while continuing, forcing you to cum for him a second time. This time though, you were so overwhelmed that you couldn’t produce words and all that came out were moans. 

“I think I found a button of yours so I think I’ll give in and strip a little especially seeing what a mess you are currently..” Slowly he took off his vest and tossed it to the side before doing the same with his dress shirt, revealing a rather smooth and toned torso. Compared to you, he was still over dressed. You only had your skirt which was truly only covering your stomach at this point.

“Well then, Master Attendant, you’ve cum twice and I haven’t cum a single time yet so don’t think that I’m going to let you get off so easy.” You watched as Whiskey got onto his knees once more and pulled your legs up so that you were leveled with his tip. Once you were, he pushed into your cum soaked pussy and instinctively started thrusting without thinking much about it. You were so sensitive, your body twitching and squeezing around his cock as you pushed your hips into the air and tried to fuck him back as much as you could. 

“Mast-Master Attendant.. oh, you feel so good. I should’ve done this to begin with...” Whiskey keeps a tight grasp on your hips as he desperately slams into you, fueled by the sound of your ragged and lust drunk moans. “Shit! You’re gonna make me cum, you just feel so good! Fuck yes!”! The food soul folds over as he rests his chest upon yours and fills you up to the brim, the moment he pulls out you feel pressure decrease within you as cum drips out of you.

He slides two fingers in your and hooks them, covering the digits in your combined juices. He allows you a single whimper, acknowledging how sensitive you are, before taking the same fingers and forcing them into your mouth. “How does our little makeshift cocktail taste Master Attendant?~ I want a taste too...” Torturing you once again he cleans your folds, lapping at you until there’s not a drop of his fluids left and finishes off by licking his lips clean. He laughs out, watching you panting in exhaustion as he releases your bound wrists before tucking his cock back into his pants. He kisses your thighs several times, making you quiver, and decides on laying next to you. 

“I honestly don’t think I can go again despite my previous statement master attendant. Believe me, I’m a man of my word but I’m keen to believe that my one orgasm was worth two of yours.” You watch as a twisted smirk spreads across his smug, spent face, “I’d call it an equivalent exchange, no? Just as this whole experience has been.” 

This twisted bastard, was that the whole point of this? To prove his stupid little point? You turn on your side and face him but refuse to look him in the eyes, those beautiful pools of scarlet, hoping that he could feel the disdain aimed towards him. Rubbing your now sore wrists, you hear his mouth open to speak and decide to look up. The expression on his face has softened, almost saccharine and you can’t help but look at him the way you had when you first summoned him.

“Ultimately and especially after that, I don’t believe that you have an equivalent... from now on no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, so... you see? My Attendant, you can't leave here... you... can't– leave– me....” The drained food soul mumbled on and drifted to sleep in your bed next to you. You look at him as he slips away, confused and concerned for whatever this arrangement had become.


End file.
